


Алкионины дни

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 26, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Loser Ben, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 16, Somnophilia, Stalking, Step-Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Еще никогда Бен не встречал ничего настолько завлекательного, как его соня-сестра.





	1. Ambien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halcion Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624306) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Наихудшим в новой женитьбе папаши стало появление сводной сестры — Рей.

Она бесила до трясучки. Ей только-только стукнуло шестнадцать, старшую школу она вот-вот обещала окончить с отличием, и с ней готовы были дружить все подряд. Бен держался поодаль, пытаясь не попасть в свет софитов, в котором она вечно купалась — сидел в своей комнате, задротил в «Колл оф Дьюти» часами. Он даже не поступил в колледж. Жил дома. В двадцать шесть.

Ему пора было что-то делать со своей жизнью — но тут нежданно-негаданно возникла Рей, и его захватила новая идея фикс.

В ее розово-голубой спальне всегда пахло цветочными духами. Бен обнаружил это в один прекрасный день, когда она была в школе — присутствовала на уроках по спасению человечества или подобной хрени в ее духе. Оказывается, у нее было аж два будильника, поскольку спала она как сурок, а еще плакаты на стенах и узкая кровать с — естественно! — розовыми простынями.

Это было так… по-девчачьи. Вульгарно.

Бен шлялся по ее комнате туда-сюда, засунув руки в карманы. Сегодня он помылся — впервые за неделю — так что черные волосы свисали влажными космами на плечи. Да и простыни надо бы простирнуть. Они все такие затхлые, грязные от дрочки на любой экзотический хентай, который ему удавалось наскрести с реддита.

Бен почесал голову и глянул вниз, на свою футболку с «Майнкрафтом». Ебать он мерзкий. Наверное, поэтому у него до сих пор не было секса — правда, признаваться в этом он не собирался. Девки такие шумные и требовательные. У него нет острой необходимости тыкать в подобное существо членом.

Верхний ящик комода был открыт. Бен подошел, чтобы посмотреть, и заметил прямо сверху скомканный ворох трусов с оборками. Он закатил глаза, демонстрируя невидимому незнамо кому свою брезгливость, но они было настолько неоново-розовыми, мягкими с виду, что…

Он потер бородку и небрежно выбрал себе одни — просто посмотреть. Пощупать, какие они мягкие.

— «Викториа'c Сикрет»? — недоуменно пробормотал он вслух, удивившись, что Хан разрешает ей покупать там белье. Он узнал эту пару — из весеннего каталога; на какой-то высокой длинноногой блондинке они смотрелись супер секси.

Бен огляделся, хотя дома все равно никого не было, и провел большим пальцем по тоненькой ластовице, а потом принюхался к ткани, поднеся к носу, будто по наитию. Пахло чистотой, свежестью, как от стирального порошка, и это… было не слишком приятно.

Он вернул трусики в комод и двинулся дальше: повозился с каким-то дерьмом у нее на столе, нюхнул духи. И наткнулся на корзину для белья, в которой немного покопался, выудив в результате фиолетовые трусики (из осеннего каталога), которые благополучно сунул в нагрудный карман. Их он постирает сам. Или нет. Но, конечно, у себя точно не оставит.

Тем не менее Бен дотопал обратно до стола и побрызгал на них духами.

***

Рей привела кого-то из своих тупоголовых куриц-подружек на ночевку. Хан хотел, чтобы Бен проследил за ними, как старший, но Рей была слишком хорошей девочкой, чтобы натворить глупостей.

Поэтому Бен валялся на кровати, выключив свет, и слушал, как они хихикают и треплются о какой-то ерунде. И кусал губы. Трусики лежали у него под подушкой уже неделю.

Смех сводной сестры творил с ним странные вещи, особенно сейчас, когда разносился эхом по тихому опустевшему дому. Бен перекатился на бок и полез в тумбочку — там хранились старые номера «Плейбоя», кольцо на член и замызганный флакон со смазкой. Бен выцепил две последние вещи и плюхнулся обратно, вытаскивая трусики из-под головы. Они нагрелись.

Мускусный запах влагалища и сладких духов буквально перегрузил его мозг. Бен со стоном ощупал треники, вытащил член и два раза провел по нему, начав возить большим пальцем по залупе. Что за хуйня-то… Бедра невольно дернулись вперед, и он еле ухитрился нацепить кольцо.

— Ебать, — вырвалось у него. Бен выдавил на ладонь лубрикант и, дрожа, заработал быстрее — член сегодня твердел с особенным энтузиазмом. Обычно кольцом Бен пользовался, чтобы продлить порносессию, но сейчас, мать вашу, было не до того.

Смех Рей лился из коридора. Бен от души занюхнул ее трусики и повернулся на бок, тщательно смазывая член — по комнате разносились характерные компрометирующие звуки. Потом взял трусики в рот, стараясь приглушить собственный пыл, но, не выдержав, заскулил, так как напряжение в яйцах стало совершенно невыносимым. Ох, черт, сейчас он снова замарает постель…

Мысли о бейсболе и няшных щеночках не спасали. Он застонал, бурно кончая уже через минуту, чувствуя, как сильно и тяжело пульсирует член в кольце, забрызгивая чистые простыни спермой. Замычав, Бен закатил глаза и, пожевывая трусики, принялся дрочить в руку. Каждое ритмичное сокращение мышц заставляло мозг заходиться от удовольствия.

Оргазм вышел чертовски крутым! Семя еще сползало с члена, когда все кончилось, но Бен продолжал работать рукой, поскуливая и подергивая бедрами. Сестра все смеялась и смеялась.

Пока не постучала в дверь.

— Бен, мы идем спать.

— Э-э… хорошо, — он поморщился, с трудом снимая кольцо с члена. — Спокойной… Спокойной ночи!

— Тебе тоже!

Она ушла, и он остался один со странным чувством в груди. Бен потерся носом о трусики, вздохнул и заснул — забрызганный собственной спермой.

***

Была у нее одна особенность: она много спала.

Иногда Бен натыкался на нее возле бассейна — Рей дрыхла в одном бикини, — иногда заваливалась на диване, но обычно спала в своей хорошенькой девчачьей постельке. Он просто смотрел. Она была такая красивая, когда спала: не бесила и выглядела не такой уж сестрой.

Как-то днем они пошли поплавать, так она заснула прямо на матрасе. Она столько занималась — у нее вечно находились дела. Ее кожа сияла на солнце, темные очки криво сползли на нос, а широкополая шляпа — на лоб. Закатив глаза, Бен перетащил матрас на теневую сторону бассейна — иначе точно ведь сгорит.

И с усмешкой пощекотал ее ступню.

— Соня.

Рей тихо посапывала. Бикини — розовое, конечно, как все прочее — два маленьких треугольничка прикрывали ее сиськи, оставляя равнины обнаженной кожи брату на обозрение.

Он стоял по плечи в воде. Розовые губки Рей слегка приоткрылись.

Бен задумчиво провел кончиком пальца по ее икре. Кожа была липкой от хлорки и уже немного охладилась в тени. Он глянул на ее лицо, потом по сторонам и коротко прижался губами к ее ноге.

А Рей не реагировала.

Кровь застучала с удвоенным пылом. Матрас скрипнул — Бен притиснулся к ней, зажав рукой плавки. Он может сделать с ней все, что хочет, и она ни о чем не узнает! Все, что ему захочется!

Бен прислонился лбом к ее ноге, спуская плавки на бедра. Вода — плохая замена проверенному лубриканту, но Бен так перевозбудился, что ему было насрать. Облизав губы, он провел по члену под водой, убеждая себя, что думает о ком-то другом, а не о спящей рядом сводной сестре.

Да ладно. Ей все равно никогда не узнать.

— Бен?..

Голос вырвал его из сладкого забытья. Бен дернулся прочь от матраса, пока Рей зевала, стряхивая с себя сон и щурясь от яркого солнца. И едва успел натянуть плавки на предательский стояк.

— Прости!.. — выпалил он. — Ты заснула, и я перевез тебя сюда!

— Упс, я опять, да? — Рей потянулась и вздохнула: — Я так устала за эти дни. Думаю, все из-за дискуссионного клуба, еще одной добавки к внеклассным занятиям, — с этими словами она соскользнула с матраса в воду и поплыла к лесенке. — Спасибо, что присмотрел за мной, Бен!

Он махал ей вслед, глядя, как она входит в дом через раздвижную стеклянную дверь. Черт, черт, черт…

Оставшись один, Бен завис в затененной части бассейна, повернувшись лицом к стене и делая вид, что расслабленно дрейфует. Но через секунду сунул руку в плавки и яростно задрочил, думая о Рей, мокрой, спящей на матрасе, думая о ней — голой в няшненькой розовой кроватке… Из-под опущенных ресниц он уставился на деревья, закрывающие их участок от соседей, и сдавленно застонал. Приближавшийся оргазм напоминал о себе судорогами в области копчика.

— Давай, крошка, — бормотал Бен. Он тяжело дышал, поджимая пальцы ног. — Позволь старшему братику немного поиграть с тобой…

Как же это ебануто, пусть они и не настоящие родственники, но он все равно спустил за две минуты. Он всегда старался работать над выносливостью на случай, _если_ подвернется секс, но сейчас — хуй с ним!

Бен глухо застонал, глядя, как сперма брызнула из члена, смешиваясь с прохладной водой. По телу прошла дрожь удовольствия, и он закрыл глаза. Если Рей не захочет спать, он найдет, как помочь беде… Осознание накрыло его неожиданно: никогда в жизни он не видел ничего притягательнее спящей полуголой сестры.


	2. Lunesta

Хакс продал парочку таблеток, от которых Рей должна свалиться, как убитая. Да, пришлось распрощаться с сотней баксов, но оно того стоило. Бену нужна уверенность, что она не проснется, пока он будет… занят. Рей совсем не нужно об этом знать.

Но он внутренне поклялся, что не сделает ничего _такого_. Ему всего лишь хочется посмотреть, полюбоваться на нее спящую. Он не поведет себя мерзко. Ни за что.

И вот наконец, в один из вечеров, родители уехали на ужин — который по устоявшейся традиции неизменно заканчивался попойкой и возвращением домой не раньше трех ночи. Рей, примерная девочка, явилась в отчий дом, когда часы еще не пробили девять. И Бен немного посмотрел футбол, перед тем как пойти наверх — к ней. Сердце колотилось от волнения. Да, почти наверняка она уже спит. Вдруг можно…

В мятой белой майке и трениках Бен крался по коридору, пока не достиг заветной двери. Подтолкнув ее плечом, заглянул внутрь.

На столе жужжал вентилятор, окно было открыто, а Рей лежала на боку, закинув ногу на одеяло. Ее мини-шортики и топик скрывали так мало, что едва оставляли простор воображению — даже в полумраке, где трудно было разглядеть. Бен прищурился, неуверенно застыв на пороге.

Ведь он просто попробует. Если тем самым случайно разбудит ее, то притворится лунатиком.

Оставив дверь приоткрытой, Бен подошел к постели и потыкал пальцем в мятую простыню. Рей не шелохнулась, и тогда он, осторожно забравшись в постель позади нее, стал подбираться ближе — пока не оказался в паре дюймов от сестры. От нее пахло шампунем.

Накинув на себя угол простыни, Бен поджался как мог — кровать была узкой, — а затем прижался носом к виску Рей, вдыхая аромат духов и лосьона. Пахло сладко, по-летнему, как он и представлял. Пахло, как от ее трусиков. А вдруг сегодня она тоже нацепила что-то не менее очаровательное?..

Предельно аккуратно он погладил кончиками пальцев ее обнаженное бедро, проверяя реакцию. Рей только чуть-чуть шевельнулась во сне.

Ладно. Все в норме.

Бен потерся носом о ее волосы и прихватил пятерней за ягодицу, пытаясь прощупать упругие мышцы. Большой палец ненароком пролез под шорты, пробуя коснуться шелковистых трусиков. В паху все напряглось, когда она тихо вздохнула во сне, и Бен с трудом удержал позыв подрочить о ее попку — как поступают только мерзкие похотливые ублюдки! Но поцеловал ее волосы, вытянув на подушку свою нелепо длинную руку.

Было совсем тихо, не считая этого сраного вентилятора. Чудно.

Продолжая принюхиваться, Бен засунул руку в треники и принялся поглаживать член. Было не слишком удобно, тесно, но вытаскивать его казалось не слишком хорошей идеей — вдруг Рей проснется? Бен сглотнул, мягким движением проводя от яиц до влажной головки.

— Черт… — вырвалось у него, и, в отчаянии сдернув штаны, он усердно заработал рукой, часто дыша прямо в волосы Рей. — Срань господня…

Крышесносно! Сводная сестренка знать не знала, что происходит, и была мягенькой, теплой и податливой в постели рядом с ним. Бен взял ртом прядь ее волос, пытаясь различить вкус шампуня, и перекатил бедрами. Блять, да он же обкончается прямо тут! Нет, это слишком быстро, слишком!.. Блять! Блять!..

В преддверии скорой разрядки член задергался, и Бену оставалось только изумленно хрюкать, забрызгивая спермой ее розовые шортики. По телу прошла судорога, он зажмурился от омывавшего его удовольствия, рефлекторно толкаясь в собственный кулак. Твою мать, как же скрипит это чертова кровать…

— Дерьмо, — прошипел Бен, все еще задыхаясь. Он методично выдавливал последние капли спермы на ее откляченную задницу. — Вот дерьмо…

Однако случилось то, что случилось. Бен перевел дыхание — от кайфа кружилась голова — и вытерся футболкой. Затем подцепил край шортиков и аккуратно спустил их со стройных бедер. Рей всхлипнула и вытянула носочки, пока Бен сумбурно комкал следы своего преступления.

Бесшумно выскользнув из кровати, он вернулся к себе, стараясь не улыбаться. Ему удалось захватить трофей.

***

— Бен! Ты не видел мои розовые шорты?!

Следующим утром Рей носилась по дому в одном топике и зеленых трусиках. Было трудно не пялиться на нее, но лгать оказалось куда проще. Нет, конечно же, он понятия не имел, где они.

Она выглядела ужасно раздосадованной из-за этой пары. Бен с улыбкой наблюдал, как она рыскает по гостиной, пока Хан не велел ей надеть, наконец, штаны, бога ради! Она недовольно потопала наверх и хлопнула дверью.

Вечером предки снова собирались на гулянку. Наступала долгожданная ночь.

***

Проблем не возникло. Бен размельчил таблетку и растворил порошок в ложке вина, которое подлил Рей в стакан с соком за ужином. Проследил, как она выпила, слегка морщась от привкуса.

— Срок годности, наверное, истек, — предположил он.

— Тьфу. Ну надо же, Бен! Ладно, запью водой! — Она засмеялась и вернулась к макаронам с сыром. — Или это ты пытался отравить меня?

— Как ты узнала?

С усмешкой он продолжал наблюдать — и ждать.

Коктейль подействовал через полчаса. Рей зевнула, поклевала носом пару раз — они сидели перед телевизором, — а затем внезапно отрубилась, завалившись на плечо Бена. Он коснулся губами ее макушки и выключил кино.

Рей была такой легкой. Он без труда отнес ее наверх, включил вентилятор и открыл окно. На улице моросил дождь. Бен положил Рей спиной на кровать и забрался сверху.

Встав на колени между ее раскинутых ног, пригляделся.

— Рей?.. — Он пощелкал пальцами у ее уха. Ее веки не дрогнули. — Хорошо. Хорошо…

От возбуждения кровь кипела. Бен задрал широкую футболку Рей, открывая маленькую стоящую торчком грудь с сосками-бусинками, и задрожал — наверное, от прохладного воздуха из окна. Черт, слишком опасно раздеваться полностью, непонятно, сколько времени у него есть…

Поцеловав Рей в лоб, Бен почесал в затылке и нащупал тюбик смазки в кармане. Расстегнув застежку штанов, он погладил затвердевший ствол — прямо над ее плоским животом. Рей была в отключке. Но дышала. Хорошо. Это то, как ему хотелось _смотреть_.

Стащив с нее новые шорты — до лодыжек, подрагивая от нетерпения, он выдавил немного смазки на член. Вентилятор размеренно жужжал. Бен медленно коснулся членом ее щели сквозь голубые трусики в оборках, приятные, как все белье, которое она носила… Нет, он просто вздрочнет и прихватит еще один сувенир…

Но шанс был слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать. Рей крепко спала, находясь полностью в его власти. Тишина и покой. Нет, он не должен…

В любом случае, что в этом такого страшного? Они не кровные родственники. Бен повторял это про себя, снимая ее трусики вместе с шортами с лодыжек, впервые увидев ее голую киску. Хм, Рей не брилась, на лобке был опрятный пушок, гармонично смотревшийся на безупречном теле.

Бен провел кончиком пальца по выступающей бедренной косточке. Ведь она даже не вспомнит… но его это вполне устраивает.

Поглаживая член, Бен сменил позу, пытаясь пристроиться к Рей. В нем бушевал заждавшийся девственник, которому недоставало терпения возбудить ее и подготовить. Шумно сглотнув, он потерся набухшей головкой о расслабленные складки, пачкая ее кожу смазкой и наслаждаясь этой фантастической мягкостью. А затем подался вперед.

Рей была теплой. По-настоящему теплой. Бен облизал губы, не сводя с нее глаз, планомерно протискиваясь сквозь плотные мышцы. Он смотрел, как член постепенно погружается в нее, и блаженно закатил глаза, когда ее плоть охватила ствол целиком. Блять… Какая же мокрая… Какая горячая…

Брови Рей на мгновение сдвинулись. Сквозь приоткрытые губы вылетел вздох — Бен вошел до упора, по самые яйца, чувствуя сладкое тепло сестры. Черт, нужен презик… Впрочем, насрать. Все равно у нее в руке эта штука, имплант.

Бен полюбовался умиротворенным лицом Рей и начал толкаться в нее решительнее — безвольное тело заерзало по простыням, но она не проснулась. Происходящее наполнило его нездоровым ощущением собственной _власти_ : он не хотел услышать «нет», но хотел, чтобы у Рей попросту не было выбора.

— В следующий раз я тебе отлижу, — шелестящим голосом пообещал он и, захрипев, опустил голову. — И тебя тоже кончить заставлю.

Кровать качалась и скрипела. Рей не выгибала бедра ему навстречу, не отвечала на поцелуи, и это невъебенно заводило. Иногда она пофыркивала, если он вбивался слишком глубоко, и ее маленькие сиськи подпрыгивали в такт.

В следующий раз он поделится с ней удовольствием. В следующий раз… Ему просто надо больше практики, вот и все!

Он кончил и выматерился одновременно, понимая, что идея чертовски тупая. И все же… все же мысль о ее киске, полной спермы, таила болезненную привлекательность — и вдобавок он мог свободно разглядывать лицо Рей. Делать это с ней было гораздо приятнее, чем рукой или мастурбатором — еле слышные всхлипы возбуждали, растягивая оргазм.

Бен лихорадочно прижимался к Рей — ощущения были божественными — и мечтал, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. Но, само собой, настал момент, когда пришлось тормознуть, и он ткнулся в ее щеки, сумбурно целуя.

— Спасибо, — просипел он ей на ухо и в висок, вдыхая свежий летний аромат. — От тебя пахнет так приятно, Рей-Рей. Видела бы ты, какая ты миленькая в этих трусиках.

С крайней неохотой он выскользнул из ее тепла и вернул бельишко Рей на место. Конча вытекала из нее, пачкала ткань, и ему до дрожи захотелось немедленно забрать голубые трусики, но это желание уступало другому: пусть проснется и удивляется, что с ней случилось.

Сползая с кровати, Бен целовал длинные ноги Рей. Покидая комнату, он застыл на пороге, почесал подбородок и улыбнулся.

На члене темнела полоска крови. Бен принадлежал Рей, и она принадлежала ему.


	3. Rozerem

— Б-Бен?..

Было поздно, наверное, около часа ночи, когда Бена разбудил ее голос. Он недовольно заворчал в подушку, не поднимая головы — но Рей продолжала тихо звать его по имени. Раньше она никогда не приходила к нему в комнату.

Половицы скрипнули. Бен разлепил глаза, приподнял голову — матрас чуть просел — и непонимающе оглядел сестру: ее дрожащую фигурку и широко распахнутые, полные слез глаза. Спину кольнуло инстинктивной тревогой, но через мгновение, сморгнув остатки сна, он вспомнил, что сам изнасиловал Рей несколько часов назад.

— Что… — он сглотнул, — что случилось?

— Что-то… что-то не так. — Рей, переодевшаяся в чистую пижаму, нервно заламывала руки и шмыгала носом. — Думаю, мне нужно поехать в больницу.

 _Бля-я-ять_ … Бен рывком сел в постели и приобнял Рей за худенькие плечи, словно пытаясь успокоить ее, но в действительности активно соображая, как состряпать удобную ложь. Очевидно, от нее не укрылись чертовы потеки смазки, и вагина, должно быть, болела так, что пиздец. И естественно, внутри нее полно его кончи — как и на ее трусиках с простынями. Охуеть, как же он облажался…

— Что такое? — спросил он как ни в чем не бывало. — Животик болит?

— …Нет, — сдавленно всхлипнула Рей, прильнув к его груди. Сердце Бена бешено стучало. — Кажется… мне кажется, кто-то занимался со мной сексом...

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! Если он соврет, Рей расскажет Хану и матери, а те сразу вызовут полицию, и тогда Бен отсосет по полной. Во-первых, его гребаное ДНК по всей ее спальне, во-вторых, никого, кроме них, не было дома, а в дом явно никто не вламывался. И разве он, старший брат, не услышал бы, если бы какой-то преступник насиловал его сестру в комнате чуть дальше по коридору?.. Нет, они найдут таблетки и после нехитрой экспертизы выйдут на Хакса.

Бен внимательно наблюдал за Рей — она медленно повернула голову, обратив к нему взгляд, ее бедра подрагивали. Он облизнул губы и сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего.

— Это был я, — просто сказал он, недоуменно нахмурившись. — Разве ты не помнишь?

У нее глаза округлились так, что едва не вылезли из орбит. Рей отстранилась.

— Мы… мы занимались сексом? — уточнила она с отчетливо заметным отвращением.

— Черт, я думал, ты помнишь. После ужина мы немного повздорили… ну, как сказать, тебе хотелось, чтобы я тебя трахнул, — поморщившись, он пожал плечами, будто ему самому это претило. Надо свалить все на нее. — Удивительно, как ты забыла. Ты же сама вынудила меня, донимала, пока я не сдался.

Рей вскочила на ноги и, обхватив себя руками, затряслась, лицо перекосилось так, что казалось, еще немного — и ее стошнит. А потом, закрыв рот ладонью, отвернулась и лихорадочно заметалась по комнате. Бен следил за ней, как положено хищнику вроде него. Давай уже. Сожри эту лажу.

— Ты серьезно?! — запричитала она. — Я... я не могла! — По щекам покатились слезы, она затрясла головой. — Я была девственницей, а теперь даже не помню, как… и это случилось с собственным братом!

— Мне очень жаль, детка. Я не знал.

Нездоровое чувство удовлетворения пробудилась у Бена в душе при виде того, как его сестренка, эта пай-девочка, сходит с ума. Она рыдала, пока не обессилела, рухнув на пол жалкой кучей мяса: загорелых рук и ног — сотрясаясь от слез, уже не веселая маленькая штучка, идеал, гордость и радость любого родителя — особенно по сравнению с Беном. Прекрасно. Даже лучше, чем строить дурачка, уверяя полицейских, что в дом вломился какой-то хрен и изнасиловал сестру.

Бен потянулся к ней.

— Ладно. Иди сюда. Иди ко мне, — взяв Рей за подмышки, он затащил ее на постель — так, как ему всегда хотелось сделать. И если правильно разыграть карты… — Сожалею, что ты не помнишь. Может, ты переутомлена в последнее время? Вся эта беготня с учебой и прочее?

— Я… я… я…

— Все в порядке… не шуми. Ш-ш-ш. — Он подтянул выцветшую простыню и притиснул Рей к себе. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Иначе я бы не уступил тебе.

Таблетка, похоже, действовала до сих пор, усиливая в ней замешательство и эмоции. Рей уткнулась лицом ему в шею, и Бен чувствовал, что она не кипит от злости, а просто находится в шоке от услышанного, что было ему на руку. Бен обнял сестру покрепче, нарочно прижимаясь к ней членом. Все эти слезы и открывшаяся грязная истина заводили его.

Рей осеклась на всхлипе. Задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но Бен шикнул и, придерживая ее за затылок, потянул вниз новые чистые шортики. Ее дыхание участилось, но она притихла и уже не сопротивляясь, когда он спустил их до лодыжек. Просто окаменела.

— На этот раз ты все запомнишь, — шепотом пообещал Бен, потеревшись о ее волосы. Толкнув Рей на постель, он забрался сверху, спустил пижамные штаны до колен и встал между ее бедер. Бен понятия не имел, дома ли родители, так что стоило вести себя потише — и ей тоже. — Сейчас вспомнишь, как тебе понравилось.

— Б-Бен, пожалуйста…

Это оказалось слишком легко. Рей вцепилась ему в спину, зажимая в кулачках его футболку, пока Бен шарил в тумбочке, разыскивая тюбик со смазкой. Рей снова заплакала, когда он большим пальцем открутил колпачок и выдавил немного геля на ладонь. Сумбурно погладив теплые складки, Бен погрузил в нее два пальца, вынул их и, потеребив член, нетерпеливо толкнулся вперед.

— Только никому не говори, — прошептал он Рей на ухо и вытер липкую ладонь о подушку, хрипя и входя глубже. — Теперь ты дала мне дважды. Все решат, что ты шлюха.

— Я не хочу… не хочу…

Он замер с довольным стоном, а Рей зарыдала ему в шею. Ей оставалось лишь бессильно упираться в него — хрупкое тело опускалось вместе с просевшим матрасом, когда Бен, не выдержав, принялся остервенело трахать ее. Бен кайфовал, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Впервые у него было столько _власти_. Если она ни о чем не догадается, то будет делать все, что он пожелает!

— О нет, хочешь. Ты же так умоляла меня — не давала уйти из комнаты, пока я не согласился заняться сексом, а теперь явилась за добавкой. — Он схватил Рей за бедра и вогнал член жестче — в наказание за строптивость. — Все в порядке, Рей-Рей. Я всегда знал: ты жаждешь оседлать старшего братика…

И все-таки излишняя грубость могла спровоцировать ее, а Бен опасался случайно разбудить Хана с новой женой. Поэтому умерил пыл, перейдя на продолжительные чувственные толчки, и, взяв Рей за щеку, зашептал какую-то ерунду, так что ей оставалось только смущенно хныкать. Он уже не суетился, как в первый раз, хотя все еще не отошел от тех впечатлений и сейчас упивался ощущением ее вагины, туго сжимающей член и трепетавшей от каждого движения.

Похоже, она собралась кончить, вот к чему эти признаки. Бен поцеловал ее в уголок рта и вдруг заметил, что глаза Рей закрыты и выражение потрясения исчезло с ее лица. Бен причмокнул и позволил себе вернуть прежний темп — раз она все равно не реагировала. Потеряла сознание.

Черт… Должно быть, Хакс всучил ему что-то серьезное. Бен выебывал тело Рей, судорожно дыша, и разглядывал ее умиротворенное лицо, слегка приоткрытые розовые губки. Хех, та штука проняла ее так, что Рей отключилась в самом разгаре действа — и как же это возбуждало! Бен лизнул губы сестры, чувствуя, как ее мышцы рефлекторно сжимают член и дрожат. Она точно кончала.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Бен. — Кого ты обманываешь, я знал же, что ты хотела. — И втянул носом воздух, пытаясь замедлиться, чтобы посмаковать сладкие ощущения. — Блять… Сейчас спущу в тебя, малышка.

С самого детства несдержанный, он сделал это. Брови Рей приподнялись, с губ слетел вздох, когда Бен захрипел в подушку, яростно работая бедрами. Прикусив наволочку, чтобы не стонать в голос, и следом повел бедрами — стенки влагалища стискивали член, выдаивая все до последней капли, как будто Рей осознанно этого хотела.

Наконец он тяжело опустился на нее, пытаясь отдышаться и надеясь, что она ничего не вспомнит, когда проснется. Стараясь выровнять дыхание, Бен с минуту кусал подушку и только потом аккуратно выскользнул из сестры. В случае чего можно подмешать Рей еще кое-что заодно. Объяснить ребенка уж всяко будет гораздо сложнее.

Наверное, в этот самый миг он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, как никогда. Ему нравилось манипулировать чистой доверчивой сестрой, и — что еще хуже — он тащился от того, что сотворил.

Бен перекатился на спину, развалившись рядом с Рей, и провел руками по лицу. Да, разрушать — это именно то, что у него получалось воистину хорошо.


End file.
